Of Poems and Songs
by FlowersOverBoys
Summary: Fic for LyricsArePoetry's iPod challenge from the TARDIS forum. Rose gets a couple of answers from her Doctor, and a little memento as well. Please R&R!


**My first ever challenge completed! :D I'm so proud of myself! It's a bit rushed because I know if I don't get it finished in a day, I'd never get it finished... so yeah. Enjoy!**

**For LyricsArePoetry's iPod Challenge on the TARDIS forum.**

**Song- Nerdy by Busted (Great song! If you've never heard it... LOOK IT UP NOW! ;)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"You said my words were beautiful. They almost made you cry~"<em>**

* * *

><p>The Doctor grinned as he scribbled something in his tattered, leather notebook and shut it. He looked up as Rose danced into the console room, singing along to her iPod. It was a Christmas present from him, after seeing her stare at it as they passed this shop, he went back and bought one for her. It nearly killed him to be around such primitive technology, but to see that smile; he would have done anything for her right there and then.<p>

_"Just because I'm nerdy, and my friends are thirty, it doesn't mean I won't swing that way."_ She sang under her breath as she continued on into the kitchen. His eyes strayed to her rear bumper for a second but he mentally slapped himself. _Oh Rassilon help me. _He inwardly groaned.

It wasn't like he was in denial of his feelings or hers for a matter of fact. The Doctor knew he was in love with Rose Tyler and that she was in love with him as well. It was more of their lack of a proper future together.

She would eventually want a family, house, or even a dog. He wouldn't be able to provide her that. Most of the time, he couldn't even keep her safe. Rose would get tired of running and of him. Sooner or later, she would leave him like all the others.

He sat there, brooding quietly, until a hot cup of tea was shoved in his face. "I felt like you needed a cuppa." Rose smiled as he took the cup from her. The Doctor sipped it then placed it down on the console. The blonde did the same, and then sat beside him. "So Doctor, what's on your mind?"

He smiled, albeit a little forcefully. "I'm fine! Everything is fine! So where would you like to go? Barcelona, the planet? I haven't taken you there yet, have I? You must see those dogs with no noses, Rose, before you're-." He cut off quickly, avoiding her suspicious stare. "Of course, Barcelona it is!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him back into the seat.

"Now, if you're done escaping or at least trying to, tell me what's really on your mind." Rose shuffled a little in her seat. "Am I sitting on something?" As she pulled out something from under her, his eyes widened at the object currently in her hand. "An old, tattered notebook," Rose murmured to herself. She opened to the first page and scanned it, near the bottom of the page, her eyes started tear up.

"Doctor! I didn't know you wrote such beautiful poetry." The Doctor gently took the book from her grasp. She grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers.

"I didn't before," He sunk into his seat, as he recalled his memories. "It was just after the Time War. My past regeneration needed an outlet for all his emotions and this body just continued doing it as well."

Rose squeezed his hand comfortingly. "It's really beautiful though. I loved it."

"I'm glad you think so."

She poked his side with her free hand. "So, what's up?" The Doctor nearly pouted (but Time Lords don't pout). "What were you going to say? You know, when you were trying to run away, you said "before you're-"." He became a bit more solemn and he tightened his hold on her hand.

"Gone." At her confused look, he cleared his throat and explained. "Before you're gone. Because you see Rose? You're not going to be able to be with me forever." Despite the hurt look in her eyes, he continued on. "One day, you'd want to be married, have kids, a house with mortgages, and maybe a dog! I won't be able to give you that."

_SLAP! _The Doctor rubbed his sore cheek. "What'd you do that for?" He complained.

"You daft alien! I don't care about any of that. I don't need a husband, kids, a house with mortgages, or a dog!" Rose lowered her voice. "All I need is you and the TARDIS. You're everything I could ever want, so don't you dare say anything like that. I told you that I was going to stay with you forever." He grinned and pulled her up.

"Well in that case, I'm stuck with you forever, Rose Tyler. So, Barcelona it is?" She giggled, but shook her head. "We have to visit my mum first. Then we can go to Barcelona with the dogs that have no noses." The Doctor moaned and handed her his notebook.

"If I don't make it out alive, this is yours to keep!" There was a bit of truth to his actions. He wanted her to have some part of him no matter what. Something was coming, and it wasn't going to be pretty.

* * *

><p><strong>CUE ARMY OF GHOSTS AND DOOMSDAY! It's not my best work.. but it'll do. ;) Review please!<strong>


End file.
